everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthura Grimm
40px|right|link=:Category:Neutrals|Neutral |image=Eahfeathekrja by sakuyamon dde1mrh-pre.png |caption= |story=Grimm Fairy Tales |role=the Author |powerfulqualities=Adventures | Observant | Dreamer || |age=16 |alignment= Neutral |roommate=None...but I really want one |heartsdesire=To have a story of my own, where I am the princess |magictouch=Sometimes when I write a story and finish it, it comes true. |romancestatus=I have a crush on Draco Inferno, but he's a massive jerk and oddly enough is really mean to every guy who talks to me, especially a prince. I don't get why, he's even like that when he's with his girlfriends. But it doesn't matter my dad wouldn't allow it. |cursesmoment=When Brooke finds my stories, she tends to narrate them, which forces them to come true and that's not always a good thing. |favsubject=Creative Storytelling |leastfavsubject=Any class that Rumple teaches....I don't like him |bffea=Brooke Page |parent = Principal Milton Grimm}} Arthura Grimm is a quiet observer but she's also very adventures. She likes to write and draw and make her imagination come to life. She is the daughter of the famous headmaster Milton Grimm. She has little to no friends because she is afraid that she'd ruin their stories. She hangs out with Rebels the most because they don't want their stories so what's there to ruin. Biography Personality Arthura is more like her uncle than her father. She's more of a dreamer and really wants a story of her own. She dreams of being a beautiful princess and life in a castle, not a boring school. She likes to observe how people act and how people move so she can improve her stories. Arthura's stories are most of the time about her and a imaginary boy she loves. She can hear the narrators too and is friends with Brooke. Appearance Arthura has curly brown/red-ish hair and has a peachy skintone. She has green eyes and wears red lipstick. Her outfit is based on a book. Her red coat is the cover, she wears a creamy button up dress that ruffles on the bottom, representing the pages. She wears shoes that look like a ink pot, a quill and a scroll. She has a necklace that's a little pot with dandelion seeds in it. Each little seed grands a wish and can only be used once. Fairy tale – The Tales of the brothers Grimm The Story of the Brothers Grimm The brothers Grimm are who made Ever After High, so they play a part in everyone's story. Relationships Family Character's Parent Milton Grimm is Arthura's dad. The two have a tense relationship because Milton wants and forces Arthura to become the next principal of Ever After High after he and his brother will retire. Arthura doesn't want this because she wants a happily ever after. Milton and Arthura never really argue because Arthura can't bear the thought of disappointing her father. Arthura hopes that one day she can confront her father about her true hearts desire. Friends Character's Friend Brooke Page: Arthura talks with Brooke allot because the two are sort of destined to work together. Brooke will one day narrate the stories Arthura wrote. Romance Character's Lover Draco Inferno is Arthura's secret crush. She hopes he wont ever find out. She tells herself and everyone around her that she hates him, but secretly she loves him. She secretly hopes and has dreams of him taking her away and them living in a castle happily ever after. Enemies Character's Enemy TBA Pet Character's Pet Arthura owns a worm, Taylor. A Bookworm to be exact. It's the cutest little thing and looks exactly like you think it would. Green with big, round glasses and a little, red bow tie. Taylor is always found reading something, mostly Arthura's books. He was given to her by her uncle as a gift so she wouldn't be alone anymore. Gallery Notes * Arthura is my main EAH character and my favorite. * 23-02-2019 * Arthura hopes that one day Brooke will find and narrate one of the books that are about Arthura, because that means Arthura will finally find love and be the main character, a princess. Category:StarryBat Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Brothers Grimm Category:Spell Light